Fire and Ice: The Coming of the Princess
by Dork Asian
Summary: After the events of the movie, Elsa and Anna are living a happy life. But, when a king and queen come to Elsa with pleas of help with their kingdom, Elsa and Anna are met with the surprise of their lives. The king and queen come with a secret, about themselves and their only daughter. Will this princess spell trouble for Arendelle or will Elsa and Anna save everything?
1. The Announcement

**Hello, tis I! Dork Asian! Usually, I write stories for Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja. But, I love the movie Frozen so much, I thought I should write a multi-chapter story for it. Now, yes, this will include an OC. My OC will be a princess of a far off land, called Northern Isles. Yes, that kingdom is the sister kingdom of the Southern Isles. But, my OC will be good! She will have fire and ice powers and will be very important to the story. **

**Wait, what am I doing? I'm going to spoil the whole story for you! Well, any who-**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

A girl sat on in front of a window, eyes full of boredom. The girl looked no more than fourteen years old. She had long, ebony black hair that went down to her elbows. Her eyes were an Alice-blue, and her skin was white as snow. The girl wore a long sleeved, purple dress, black ballet flats, and a silver locket. There was a soft knock at her door, catching the girl's attention.

"Christine, we are leaving for Arendelle soon. Are you done packing yet?"

"Almost done, Mother!"

Christine quickly put on her ice-blue cloak and grabbed her bags. She opened the door to find her mother waiting. Her mom, Queen Winter, was standing in front of the door. Her mom had long, snow-white hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a silver-grey, and her skin was white as snow. Though her mom had white hair, Queen Winter was only thirty! Queen Winter smiled at her daughter.

"We must leave for Arendelle, to meet with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Your father is waiting for us on at the port."

"I can't wait to leave for Arendelle. But, will the kingdom be cold?"

"I'm afraid not, Christine. The kingdom of Arendelle has very warm summers, unlike our seasons here."

Christine frowned. Her parents, Queen Winter and King Felix, ruled over the kingdom of the Northern Isles. The Northern Isles was a sister kingdom to the Southern Isles, but they were bitter enemies. After hearing Prince Hans of the Southern Isles tried to take over Arendelle and kill their queen, the Northern Isles lost all trust and respect for their sister kingdom. The Northern Isles was known for their harsh and cold winters and majestic mountains. But, the Northern Isles needed a kingdom that can help them with shipment and a kingdom they could trust.

Then, the king and queen thought of Arendelle. Arendelle was ruled over Queen Elsa, who was kind and wise. King Felix soon made arrangements to meet with the queen, and Queen Winter wrote a letter to Elsa, explaining everything. Even a few things that Christine never knew.

…

"Elsa!"

Elsa was startled by her sister sudden outburst. Elsa turned around, and saw Anna running towards her, a piece of paper in her hands.

"Anna, what is it? You scared the snow right out of me!"

Anna chuckled as she looked at the paper. She read the paper with her usual bubbly voice.

"A messenger came with this letter. It says, 'Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle, my kingdom is in need. We need kingdom for shipment of supplies for the coming winter. We have lost trust and respect to our sister kingdom, the Southern Isles. Every seemed lost until we heard about your kingdom. We are coming to Arendelle to discuss the matter. Signed, Queen Winter of the Northern Isles.' Wow, I didn't know the Southern Isles even had a sister kingdom."

Elsa became lost in thought, when Anna spoke up.

"So, you think Queen Winter is like you?"

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"I mean, a name like Winter could mean something. Queen Winter could have ice powers like you!"

"I don't know Anna. We can't just infer anything until we meet them."

Elsa walked through the castle, telling each servant to prepare for visitors. Finally, Elsa stopped at her study. Anna was right behind her when Elsa asked something.

"What else is on that letter?"

"Oh, Queen Winter said that she will arrive with her husband, King Felix, and her daughter, Princess Christine."

….

Christine stood on the large boat, staring out into the deep, blue sea. Christine closed her eyes, letting the cold air bite her skin.

"We will be arriving in Arendelle in three to six hours!"

The king and queen were resting in a room on the ship. Christine opened her eyes, and held out her hands. Out from her hands, came white frost. Christine smiled.

"Let it go."

…..

**Okay, I won't continue until I get enough reviews. I know, I didn't do this with my first story. But, I want to see if anyone will get interested!**

**Well, sayonara!**


	2. King Felix and Queen Winter

**Well, turns out I lied! This is the second test chapter. If I don't get a review in the third and final test chapter, I'm abandoning and deleting this story. I'm sorry for the people who like to read this, but I need reviews for moral support!**

**By the way, Demi Lovato's version of "Let It Go" will be in this chapter. Christine will be singing it as she is *spoiler***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

….

Elsa sat on her throne, with Anna standing by her side. Both girls were sharing their theories about the king, queen, and princess of the Northern Isles. The royal family of the Northern Isles was due to arrive in one hour. Anna still believed Queen Winter had ice powers like Elsa, but Elsa still had her doubts.

"Anna, any girl can have the name Winter and not have ice powers."

"But you never know!"

Elsa chuckled. Her sister was so naïve and happy, especially happy now that she and Kristoff will be married in two months. The sisters' conversation was soon interrupted when a horn sounded.

"Presenting Queen Winter and King Felix of the Northern Isles!"

The doors opened, and a man and a woman came in. The man had short, jet-black hair, ocean-blue eyes, and peachy skin. The man wore a black jacket, blue dress pants, and black shoes. His jacket was adorned with medals, each having the kingdom's crest and he wore a gold crown upon his head. The woman had long, snow-white hair that went down to her waist, silver-grey eyes, and snow-white skin. The woman wore a long sleeved, royal purple dress, black high heel shoes, and a silver tiara upon her head. The woman smiled as she walked towards the Elsa and Anna.

"Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Queen Winter of the Northern Isles, and this is my husband, King Felix."

King Felix bowed, and turned around. He looked as if he was waiting for someone. Elsa turned her gaze to Queen Winter.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Winter. This is my sister, Princess Anna."

Anna curtsied, giving the queen a big smile.

"Pardon me if I am being rude, but why is your hair white?"

"Anna!"

Winter smiled, and she smoothed her dress.

"It's quite alright, Queen Elsa. I don't mind answering your sister's questions. You see, I have the powers of the ice and snow. My husband has the powers of fire."

Anna smiled, and gave an I-told-you-so look towards Elsa. Elsa smirked, and then her gaze went towards King Felix. He was looking at the door with concern, as if he was worried about something or someone. Elsa walked over towards the king as Anna and Winter were deep in a happy conversation.

"King Felix, is something troubling you?"

King Felix turned to face Elsa.

"It's my daughter, Christine. She wandered off and I'm afraid she might get into trouble."

"Your Highness, Arendelle is a safest kingdom you'll ever be in! What trouble could your daughter be in?"

…..

Christine walked through the castle-grounds of Queen Elsa's castle. Everything in Arendelle was warm, making Christine very uncomfortable. Christine sat down on a bench by a fountain. She touched the water's edge, making parts of the water freeze. Christine took her arm away, and held it close to her chest. She sighed, and looked towards the sky. Closing her eyes, she started to sing.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

_Up here in the cold, thin air I finally can breath_

_I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relived to grieve_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Standing frozen_

_In the life I've chosen_

_You won't find me_

_The past is all behind me_

_Buried in the snow_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa_

_(Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na Na)_

_(Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na Na)_

_(Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na Na)_

_(Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na Na)_

_Let it go_

_Na, Na_

_Here I stand_

_Let it go, let it go, oh_

Let it go

"You have a lovely voice. That song you sang sounds pretty personal."

Christine turned around, and was face to face with a certain queen.

"Queen Elsa!"

…..

**Okay, leaving you at a cliffhanger! Review please! I got other stories to write, most are either complete or on hiatus.**

**Sayonara!**


	3. A Talk with Queen Elsa

**Hello, my readers. Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I just finished a story, starting working on the next book in a series I'm working on, and I just deleted a story which made my heart ache.**

**Anyway, enough with the excuses;**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~A Talk with Queen Elsa~**

…

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa calmly walked over to Christine. Elsa could tell something was strange about this princess. Her parents had powers; making Elsa think Christine had powers as well. So far, Christine just looked like a regular princess.

"I take it you must be Princess Christine of the Northern Isles?"

Christine curtsied, but she almost stumbled over. Elsa gave a soft chuckle, remembering Anna did that once when they were little.

"Yes, Your Highness. But, I prefer that people call me Christine. If, that's okay with you? If it isn't, you can call me Princess Christine."

"If you prefer people to call you Christine, I'll call you Christine."

"Of course, Queen Elsa. Pardon me if I'm being rude but, aren't you supposed to be meeting with my parents?"

"My sister is currently taking them around Arendelle with her fiancé, Kristoff. They might be held up at the moment."

Christine nodded; her mind racing. She sat down on the bench, and slumped her shoulders. Elsa sensed the girl's discomfort and sat next to her.

"Is something troubling you, Christine?"

"Hmm? Um…no. I'm just…fine."

Christine clenched her hands. A soft, barely noticeably glow emitted from her hands. Elsa recognized the dodgy behavior and didn't dismiss it.

"You don't seem fine. You can tell me anything, Christine."

"It's complicated, Queen Elsa. I…can't tell you."

"Christine, just hear-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

Christine abruptly got up; a small wisp of snow escaped her hands. The snow softly hit Elsa in the shoulder, instantly frosting it with snow. Elsa looked at her shoulder with wide eyes. Christine backed away.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I…I have to go."

Christine ran off, freezing small parts of the ground with ice. Elsa sighed. She ran after the girl.

…..

**(I was going to end it here, but you guys deserve a better cliffhanger and a longer chapter. So, yay!)**

…..

Christine ran through the village, dodging villagers, carts, and many other things you would find in a village. She stopped at the village's edge, where it led to the Northern Mountains. Before Christine could even think about moving, a voice rang out.

"Christine, please stop!"

Christine turned around. Elsa was running towards her, a look of worry was on the queen's face. Christine backed away from the queen, raising her hand.

"Please, leave me alone!"

A blast of fire came out of Christine's hand. The fire created a barrier between her and everyone else. Everyone stared at the girl with scared eyes. A voice spoke up.

"Fire user! She's going to burn us all!"

Elsa walked towards the fire. She shot out a gust of snow, putting out the fire. But, all that was left was a trail of fire and ice in the shape of small footprints. Elsa felt her chest tighten.

"Oh Elsa, what did you do?"

….

**Okay, I know it seems rushed. But, the rushing will all make sense once the story progresses. I swear it will. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow! It will be gladly be appreciated! **

**Sayonara!**


	4. The Northern Mountains

**Author's note is at the end.**

**~The Northern Mountains~**

…

Christine walked up the mountain, tears rolling down her face. The snow softly fell down, and a strong, cold wind bit at Christine. She stopped all of a sudden, and she fell to her knees. The snow made a crunch sound as soon as the princess fell down. Christine felt her heart ache, and her mind wandered. What would have happened if her she hadn't come to Arendelle? Her parents probably would have gotten business done in a snap. But, if her parents had gone, would she have destroyed her kingdom? What if her parents sent her here by herself? She would have gotten into much more trouble than showing off her powers. She would have destroyed Arendelle and the kingdom might have become a wasteland filled with fires and snow. Christine quickly dismissed the idea as she kept walking up the mountain.

She stopped at an ice staircase. The staircase was broken, probably by a human. Christine took one step on the staircase, and it fixed itself up. As she climbed the staircase, the staircase became thicker, sturdier, and more beautiful than it was before. She entered an ice palace at the top of the staircase. Christine opened the doors, and walked in. She marveled at the ice palace. She wondered who could make an ice palace this amazing. She climbed another staircase until she reached a room that was completely trashed. The chandelier was in pieces and the balcony was no good either. Using her powers, Christine returned the chandelier where it was and fixed it. It looked better than it was before. She stepped out onto the balcony, and fixed it in the nick of time. Again, it looked better than it was before.

Christine stared out, marveling at the sight. The smaller mountains looked like shadows in the sunset. The ice palace shined in the light of the setting sun. Off in the distance, Arendelle looked like one of those play-sets little girls played with when they wanted to play princess. Christine smiled. Never in her entire life has she seen this much beauty. All her life, Christine was locked in her room, afraid of accidently burning or freezing someone. But now, she was free and…happy? Was that the right word? Christine had always felt scared, boxed in, miserable, and terrible. Now, she was feeling things she never felt before. She wasn't really sure how to describe it.

Christine walked downstairs. There, she met a special snowman. The snowman gave a smile as he waved his stick arm.

"Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

Christine smiled as she curtsied.

"Hello Olaf. I'm Christine, Princess Christine of the Northern Isles."

"You're Hans's cousin, aren't you? You're not evil, are you?"

"Of course not! If I was evil, I would have turn you into a puddle and laughed about it."

Olaf gave a smile as he walked over to the other side of the ice palace. Christine followed him.

"Olaf, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a crown that was left here."

Olaf bent down, and picked up a small crown with a light blue jewel. Christine looked at the crown with intrigued eyes. Olaf skipped off.

"See you later, Christine!"

Christine chuckled as the little snowman walked away. She returned to the balcony, and stared out into the horizon. She smiled.

"My new life starts now."

…..

Elsa paced back and forth. It was late in the evening and Christine still hasn't come back. Her parents were still exploring the kingdom with Anna and Kristoff. Elsa just hoped the tour would be longer. Her thoughts were interrupted when Olaf came skipping into the room.

"Hi Elsa! Guess what? I found your crown and met a new friend!"

Olaf handed Elsa the crown. Elsa looked at Olaf.

"Friend? What's your friend's name, Olaf?"

"Her name's Christine and she's the princess of the Northern Isles! Luckily, she's not evil like Hans! I wonder what ever happened to Hans."

Elsa's eyes went wide as she quickly ran out. Elsa turned to a servant.

"Prepare my horse; I'm leaving to find Princess Christine. Tell Anna that I will be in the Northern Mountains looking for the princess."

The servant nodded as she ran off. Elsa quickly grabbed a cloak and gloves as she walked out. Olaf quickly followed after her.

"Can I come too? I love to join your adventure!"

"Of course you can."

The servant brought Elsa her white horse, Blizzard. Elsa got onto the horse, along with Olaf and his little snow cloud above his head. Elsa took one last look before heading off.

As she and Olaf rode, Elsa's mind was on Christine. The girl was obviously scared, like how Elsa was when she had to learn how to control her powers. Elsa could only imagine what was going through her head right now. Elsa sighed.

"Don't worry, Elsa. We'll get Christine!"

Elsa smiled at Olaf. Where ever Olaf was, no one could resist smiling with the little snowman. The rest of the way, Olaf was humming his summer song.

….

**Really short chapter, I know. I just needed to get this story in gear for the climax, sad events, sisterly fluff, Christine drama, and all that other jive.**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Flashbacks and a Fork in the Road

**~Flashbacks and a Fork in the Road~**

…

Christine stood on the balcony, her eyes wandering. She did enjoy being free and being on her own. But, the loneliness was like the snow, it felt good but once you were in it for too long, the snow bit at you and never left you alone. To Christine, the loneliness was almost like being locked up in her room. Christine shuddered, remembering why her parents, who had powers as well, tried to help Christine control her fire and ice.

…

It was a long time ago in the kingdom of the Southern Isles. Nighttime was very peaceful and throughout the kingdom, everyone was in a peaceful slumber. Well…almost everyone.

Five year old Christine lied on her bed, dreaming of warm fires and snow frosting her hair. In her dream, everything was a fire and ice paradise. The fire didn't melt the ice, and the snow didn't make the fire hiss at it. She was about to dream about making a fireman (it was like a snowman, but made of fire) when a three year old voice awakened her.

"Chrissie! Wake up!"

Christine opened her eyes, seeing her little brother, Jack, shaking her. Jack was younger than Christine by two years. He had snow-white hair, ice-blue eyes, and snow-white skin. He wore a long sleeve white shirt, brown pants, and a tattered brown cloak, aka peasant clothing. Jack was full of energy and whenever the sky shined different colors, he would convince Christine to play.

Christine sighed and turned over.

"Jack, go to sleep."

Jack groaned as he lied on top of Christine.

"But I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake. I can't sleep until the Man in the Moon and the sky goes to sleep."

"But they go to sleep in the morning!"

"Exactly!"

Christine huffed and stayed in her sleeping position. Jack got off, and puffed his cheeks in frustration. But, an idea crept into his mind. He leaned in and whispered in Christine's ear.

"Bet I can freeze the royal pond faster than you."

Christine smirked as she got up.

"Fat chance, Frost!"

…..

Christine and Jack raced to the royal gardens, trying not to wake their parents or the royal staff. Jack was the first one to reach the little pond where the queen's water lilies grew. He stood by the water's edge as Christine caught up to him.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to get this."

Christine held a wooden staff. The top of the staff curved, making it look like a hook. Christine looked around, and then stomped the staff on the ground. Frost emitted from the staff and spread until it reached Jack's feet. Jack smiled as he clapped his hands.

"Let's do the magic!"

Jack excitedly ran onto the pond, freezing it under his feet. Christine laughed as she formed ice-skate blades on the bottom of her ballet flats. As Jack froze the pond, Christine skated across it. The two siblings laughed as they created their little ice rink. All of a sudden, Christine stopped. Under Jack, small cracks formed. Christine looked down at her feet and saw small flames traveling across the frozen pond, causing the ice to melt and crack. The cracks kept coming and soon enough, the ice broke and little Jack fell under.

"JACK!"

Christine dove under the water, swimming towards her brother. Unlike most ponds you find at a castle, this one was very deep. Jack was only three, so he didn't know how to swim. His eyes were close when Christine grabbed him and swam to the surface. Christine dragged him to the surface and placed him on the grassy ground.

"Jack! Jack, wake up!"

Christine started crying, her tears freezing into ice crystals. From beneath her, flames and frost spread across the garden. The flames burned the trees and flowers while the frost froze the water fountain and the whole pond. Christine held her brother close, frozen tears falling on his head.

"MAMA! PAPA! HELP, HELP!"

Queen Winter and King Felix came out of the castle and towards their two children. The castle staff stayed inside, watching the royals with confused and sleepy eyes. Queen Winter kneeled beside Christine, her hands over her mouth.

"Oh god, C-Christine…?"

"I didn't do it! He fell in and I…I…it was my fault for letting him ice skate!"

King Felix kneeled in front of his family, his mind in deep thought. Jack was not dead, that was a relief, but he was not conscious. King Felix quickly grabbed Jack from Christine's grasp. He rushed to the sick room, a room in the palace where a royal who was sick could stay until their illness was gone. King Felix placed Jack on the bed, and stood. Christine and Queen Winter stood in the doorway, tears rolling down their faces. Felix walked over to Christine, kneeled down, and placed his hands on Christine's shoulders.

"Christine, you know you shouldn't use your powers without us present, especially with Jack."

"Papa, we were only just playing! We didn't-"

"Christine, you must understand. Your powers are a dangerous and powerful thing and should not be taken for granted. They may bring fun and games, but they can cause trouble. Jack will be okay, but you must promise you keep your powers under control and your emotions at ease."

Christine looked at Jack for a moment. He almost drowned because of _her_. His _older sister_ and _protector_ almost drowned him. She also thought about what she did when she was crying. Her fire burned all the plants and her ice froze almost everything. It was _her _powers that caused trouble. Christine nodded as she looked at her father.

"Okay Papa, I will conceal my powers."

"Christine, that's not what I meant-"

Christine walked away, but she stopped to talk to her nanny, Katelyn. Katelyn bowed her head as she addressed the young princess.

"Is there anything you need, Princess Christine?"

"I want my brother to have his own room. I want no contact with anyone, so I can hurt no one."

"But, your Highness-"

"I made my decision. Do it right away, before my brother wakes up, understand?"

Katelyn nodding, and then she headed off. Christine kept a straight face as she walked to her room. She went into her room and closed the door. Christine ran towards her bed, and cried into one of the pillows.

….

Christine blinked back tears, trying hard not to cry. She turned back to the ice palace, her mind racing. She shouldn't dwell in the past. The past is in the past, buried under the snow that she walked on to head to this palace. Here she was, standing in the life she's chosen. No one will find her, not this far into the woods. She would stay here until she mastered her powers, so she wouldn't hurt anyone any more. Never again.

…

Blizzard stopped in front of a misty forest, snowing falling all around. Elsa looked around, a part of her wondering if someone was watching her or had Christine held captive. Olaf, who didn't sense the queen's discomfort, pointed towards a fork road.

"This path is way different than the path Anna took to get you. I wonder…"

Olaf hopped off Blizzard and walked towards the fork in the road. Between the two paths, an old wooden sign with two arrows pointed towards the two roads. One sign said "Wolfs' Cave" and the other said "The Northern Mountains".

"Wow, never thought they would make a sign for a path no one uses."

Blizzard neighed, obviously frightened by something in the woods. Elsa softly stroked Blizzard's white mane while said comforting words.

"Come on, Blizzard. There's a girl up on those mountains, obviously frighten and confused. We have to get her to the safety of the castle."

Blizzard shook its head, but reluctantly, Blizzard trotted in the direction of the Northern Mountains. As Blizzard walked, Elsa kept looking around, half expecting something to reach out and grab her and half expecting an owl or a wolf passing by. So far, everything was still and quiet. Wait…quiet?

"Olaf? Where are you?"

Suddenly, Blizzard was frighten by something and tossed Elsa into a pile of snow. The frighten horse ran off in the direction of home, leaving Elsa behind in the snow. Elsa stood up, dusting off snow and dirt off the skirt of her dress. She kicked a stray rock before walking the rest of the way. Something had scared Blizzard and taken Olaf, but what?

Just as Elsa was about to turn back, a pair of hands grabbed the ice queen and tried dragging her away from the path. In panic and fear, Elsa shot a blast of ice at her attacker. The attacker was thrown back. But, as Elsa was about to run away, something hit her in the back of the head, causing the queen to fall to the ground.

Elsa landed on the ground, the snow beneath her crunching. She was on her back, staring up at the cloudy sky. As her vision blurred, a dark figure loomed over her. The last thing she heard before blacking out was:

"Are you okay?"

…..

**I'm sorry! *bows repeatedly* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry! I was busy with other stories and studying for finals! This story didn't deserve to be on hiatus for so long! Forgive me, please!**

**Ahem…well, there are some things I would like to point out. Christine is actually the eldest child, not an only child. I think I just said she was the only daughter in her family. She does have a brother who has ice powers. Jack is based off of Jack Frost and he will make an appearance…in a way that will blow your minds! And, Elsa will get a love interest and you will see her wedding and Anna and Kristoff's wedding!**

**And I know the little flashback was like the movie, with Christine almost harming Jack like how Elsa almost harmed Anna. Kinda weird how my OCs are like the characters.**

**Once again, sorry for the hiatus. Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Sayonara my friends! **


	6. Let 'Em Burn

**~Let 'Em Burn~**

…..

Christine walked through the empty halls of the ice palace. As she walked, her mind wandered. What were her parents up to? Did they find out she ran away? Were they worrying? Were they begging Queen Elsa to find their baby girl? Did Queen Elsa even tell her parents she ran away? What if Queen Elsa went after her? There were too many questions for there to answer.

Christine went back to the balcony. She stood at the balcony, her hands tightly gripping the railing. She looked out into the horizon. She closed her eyes, and the icy breeze blew in her face.

…

Anna returned to the castle with Queen Winter and King Felix after a long yet wonderful tour of Arendelle. Kristoff had to go to work; harvesting ice was a very hard job. So, Anna had to take the king and queen back to the castle herself.

"Thank you for the wonderful tour, Princess Anna."

Anna smiled as she opened the door for the king and queen.

"It was my pleasure, Queen Winter. We don't many royal visitors, since some of the royals are still processing that Elsa has ice powers after her coronation. So…yeah…"

Queen Winter giggled, and King Felix gave an understanding smile. They walked towards the throne room.

"We understand. It's not everyday people find out that their ruler has powers. Though, back in the Northern Isles, the villagers and common folk are acquainted to royals with powers."

Anna looked at King Felix. She was surprised to hear that there was a kingdom where magic was a normal thing.

"Really? How are they used to royals with powers?"

King Felix stiffened, as if he was trying to word it in a way Anna would understand. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"In the Northern Isles, it is a common thing for royals and peasants to have elemental powers, Princess Anna. That's how our kingdom works. The royals usually have one of two elemental powers: fire and ice. Villagers that live in the village near the castle have water powers and farmers in the kingdom have earth or wind power."

"The Northern Isles is home to people with powers that either are the major elemental powers or the minor elemental powers," Queen Winter cut in. "Major elemental powers are mainly acquired by royals or noblemen or women. Minor elemental powers go to the villagers or peasants."

"Whoa…"

Anna was speechless. A place where elemental powers were common, that sounded like a place Elsa should have run away to. Why, Elsa would have fit in the Northern Isles better than Arendelle or anywhere else. Then, a question popped into Anna's mind.

"Do you think it's possible for a couple who are normal to birth a child with elemental powers?"

King Felix shook his head. "No, Princess Anna, that's not possible. If two normal folk birth a child with elemental powers, then the child is cursed. It is only possible for a child to have elemental powers if one or both parents have an elemental power."

"So, the child would have one of the parents power?"

"Yes."

"Then, does Christine have one of your powers?"

Both the king and queen fell silent, as if the mention of their daughter was too much for them to bear. But, Queen Winter spoke, her voice wavering.

"Christine…she has both of our powers. She has the powers of fire and ice, which makes her very powerful and very…dangerous."

"Why?"

The king and queen didn't answer. Silence filled the air until one of the maids came in, her face full of worry and fear.

"Princess Anna, Queen Elsa has not come back yet."

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Queen Elsa raced off to get Princess Christine, who ran away. She hasn't returned yet and we're all very worried."

Queen Winter and King Felix looked at each other with wide eyes. Anna's jaw dropped, and she yelled out loud.

"ELSA DID WHAT?!"

…

A groan escaped Elsa's lips as she sat up. A throbbing pain in Elsa's head kept her from standing up. She sat, and found herself in the place Anna and Kristoff met Olaf while they were traveling to get her. She was leaning against a tree, teardrop-shaped ice crystals hanged from the trees' branches. She was wrapped with a raggedy brown cloak, a cloak you would find a peasant wearing.

Elsa looked around, trying to find someone to help her. She kept looking until her gaze set on a figure by the frozen waterfall. The figure was tall, as tall as Elsa, and he looked about her age. The figure, who looked like a male, had snow-white hair and snow-white skin. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt and brown pants. Elsa could only see his back, so she couldn't see his face.

Elsa tried to get up, but she hissed out in pain. The pain from her head moved to her whole body.

"Rest, you took quite a hit."

The figure turned around, revealing his face. Elsa caught her breath. The first thing that caught her attention was the boy's icy blue eyes. He walked over to her, and kneeled by her side.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you rest so you can save Christine."

Elsa nodded, but then she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Wait…how do you know about Christine?"

The boy scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

"Um…I'm her…guardian. Yeah, her guardian. And I have to watch over her so she won't be in danger."

"Danger from what? Herself or others?"

"From…the curse."

Elsa shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Queen Winter and King Felix never mentioned anything about a curse. Why would she be in danger of a curse?"

The boy took in a deep breath, and looked Elsa straight in the eyes. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the boy's eyes. They were icy blue, like hers, but they had this different light to them. If you look into Elsa's eyes, they had this icy seriousness, yet also had this sense of caring in them. The boy's eyes looked caring, and had a sense of fun in them.

"The curse, it's kind of a long story, which has some of the Northern Isles history to it."

Elsa crossed her arms and gave the boy a glare.

"I'm listening."

The boy gave a soft chuckle. He sighed and began his story.

"It all began in the Northern Isles, when it was ruled by its second ruler, Queen Ember."

…

Long ago, when the Northern Isles was a small kingdom and its royal family was still anew, there lived two sisters, Ember and Snow. Snow had long, very light blond hair that it looked white, icy blue eyes, and snow-white skin. She was a quiet, shy, wise, and caring girl. Ember had auburn with fiery-red highlights, reddish orange eyes, and peachy skin. She was very independent, mature, no-nonsense, and responsible young woman.

Like all royals, Ember and Snow had elemental powers. Snow was given the powers of ice and snow, like her mother, Queen Florence. Ember was born with the powers of fire, like her father, King Infernos. Though the sisters could always control their powers, something terrible happened.

One day, it was Ember's sixteenth birthday and Snow's thirteenth birthday. Their parents, the king and queen, were scheduled to come home for her birthday ball after they finished business with their sister kingdom, the Southern Isles. But, on their way home, the king and queen were assassinated by two villagers with water and earth powers. The villager with water powers killed the King Infernos. Queen Florence managed to save herself and run far away to escape the assassins. But, the villager with earth powers controlled a plant and made it strangle the queen to death. The day after the Ember and Snow's birthday, the king and queen's bodies were found.

The whole kingdom grieved, but not as much as the two princesses. But one fateful day, when Snow was eighteen and Ember was twenty-one, everything changed.

Fueled by grief and anger, Snow almost froze the whole kingdom. But, before her powers got any more dangerous, Snow stopped herself and learned to control her powers and emotions. The kingdom was saved, but not for long. Ember was beyond enraged, especially on her coronation day. Her grief and anger fueled her want for vengeance. Snow, who knew her sister all too well, rounded up as much villagers as she could, got them and herself on all of the boats they could get, and sailed away from the Northern Isles, but not too far away to see what the anger-filled, newly-crowned queen would do.

Now that Ember was alone, except for the people who didn't make onto the ships and boats, Ember started her rampage. As she let go all of her anger and grief through her fire powers, she sang.

_The volcano glows red and everyone's dead_

_Not a body to be seen_

_A nation of ash and cinders_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The flames keep roaring like this furnace that's inside_

_Couldn't kept it in, hell knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl you always have to be,_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them learn,_

_Well now they've learned_

_Let 'em burn, let 'em burn_

_They're no longer my concern_

_Let 'em burn, let 'em burn_

_Time to show the world it's my turn_

_I won't care,_

_How they're going to scream_

_Let the fire rage on_

_Flames never seemed to bother me_

_It's funny how inferno makes everything look right_

_And the fear that once controlled me,_

_Set everything alight_

_It's time to see what I can do,_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, when it's only me_

_I'm free_

_Let 'em burn, let 'em burn_

_See my fire across the sky_

_Let 'em burn, let 'em burn_

_Like a Phoenix I can fly_

_I won't care,_

_How they're going to scream_

_Let the fire rage on_

_My power surges through the air and all around_

_My soul's the engine that will burn this world down to the ground_

_And one thought sparks ignition of my vengeful wrath_

_I'm never going back, the future's all I have_

_Let 'em burn, let 'em burn_

_Raining down Armageddon_

_Let 'em burn, let 'em burn_

_Their precious world is gone_

_I won't care,_

_How they're going to scream_

_Let the fire rage on_

_Flames never seemed to bother me_

Queen Ember burned the whole kingdom to the ground, and the castle was covered in flames. Ashes and cinders floated in the smoke-filled air. The smell of death and burned bodies was all anyone could smell, and there were no signs of survivors at all.

Princess Snow and the remaining villagers heard screams of terror and pain and Queen Ember's song, the song sounding morbid and dark. Snow's eyes filled with tears as she watched as her once beautiful kingdom was burned down to the ground. Fire and smoke was all that Snow and the villagers could see, and it filled their hearts with fear and sorrow.

Back in the kingdom, Ember was standing in the middle of the village, or what was left of it. The village was burned down to the ground, leaving only ashes and embers behind. Trees and other plants were burned and everything was a fire wasteland. Ember, her heart now fully dark, knew she was going to be executed of her crime of destroying the Northern Isles, so she needed to do one more act of vengeance. She smiled wickedly as she raised the flames high.

"One day, I will be reincarnated into a future princess of the Northern Isles, a princess who has the power of fire and ice. Once I have control over her, I will continued what I started and continue my wrath! NO POWER ON EARTH OR HELL CAN REVERSE MY CURSE!"

Flames shot up into the sky, spreading all around. The curse was set, and Ember was about to continue to burn the Northern Isles when—

"Wait!"

Ember turned around, and was met with the tear-filled eyes of her sister, Snow. Snow looked at her sister, fear and hatred in her eyes.

"I have something to counteract your curse!"

Ember smirked.

"And what's that, sister?"

"I will be reincarnated into a girl with the powers of the ice and snow, a girl who shall be from…Arendelle. She will stop the girl you will be reincarnated into and make sure your wrath will never be unleashed again! NO POWER ON EARTH OR HEAVAN CAN REVERSE MY COUNTERACTMENT!"

Ice and snow shot up into the sky, spreading all around. It was all set. The two sisters looked at each other. Snow narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists.

"Let here at once, or I will make you!"

Ember lifted her hands, creating fireballs in her palms. Ember narrowed her eyes.

"Sister, make me."

And so, the sister fought, with the whole kingdom watching. Fire and ice clashed, created a beautiful show, yet it frightened all who watched the two girls fight. Ember and Snow, once close sisters who loved each other so, now were locked in battle. Finally, Snow defeated her older sister by doing the unthinkable; she froze her sister's heart. Ember's heart was frozen inside out, killing her, and the flames that destroyed the Northern Isles disappeared.

Ember was buried near a dormant volcano in the far corner of the Northern Isles. All the people who lived in the Northern Isles learned of the horrible tale of Queen Ember and her curse. Ever since then, peasants and royals alike fear the day the reincarnation of Queen Ember and if the reincarnation of Queen Ember did come, they hoped the reincarnation of Princess Snow would come and stop the wrath once and for all.

….

Elsa stared at the boy in disbelief. She looked down, and tried to comprehend it all.

"Christine is the reincarnation of Ember?"

The boy nodded.

"But, didn't Princess Snow say she will have a reincarnation that would stop her? A girl with the powers of the ice and snow and she would be from Arendelle."

"The only way to know for sure if a girl really is the reincarnation of Snow is if the girl has a birthmark of a certain kind of snowflake."

"A snowflake…"

Elsa looked at her right shoulder, and her eyes grew wide. She rolled up the long sleeve of her dress until it showed her birthmark. Then, the boy's jaw dropped.

There, on Elsa's shoulder, was a birthmark of a snowflake, the same snowflake she could make with her ice powers. The boy cautiously touched the birthmark, making Elsa blush. The boy looked straight into Elsa's eyes.

"It's you…Elsa…you're Snow's reincarnation."

The way the boy whispered made Elsa feel chills go up her spine. Elsa tucked a stray hair behind her ear. But, it fell in front of her face, along with a few strands of white-blonde hair.

"If you know my name, can't I know yours?"

The boy looked at her for a few moments, as if he was hesitating whether or not he should tell her. But, he looked straight into her eyes, gently pulling down the sleeve of her dress, and spoke.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

….

Christine opened her eyes, and found flames coating the railing. She let out a shriek as she backed away from the railing. The fire flew up, and disappeared into the wind. Christine panted heavily, trying to calm herself. But, she felt something burn in her heart. Soon, she fell to the ground.

Her black hair turned auburn with fiery-red highlights. Her eyes changed from their Alice-blue to reddish orange. Her dress, once purple, changed into a bright orange with red rubies and yellow flames embroidered on it. The dress formed a cloak that was on fire, literally. In her hair, a flaming tiara with rubies adorning it, formed. Christine looked at the ice palace, and scoffed.

"It looks like my sister's reincarnation was here. That means I have a girl to burn."

Christine, who was now being controlled by Ember the Fire Queen, walked into the ice palace, her footsteps leaving flames behind.

Ember walked out of the ice palace, leaving some marks of fire behind. She looked out towards the horizon, spotting Arendelle. She smirked.

"Time to let 'em burn."

….

**The song in this chapter is "Let 'Em Burn", a parody of the song "Let It Go". I found the parody song on YouTube. It sounded so…evil…that I had to make it Ember the Fire Queen's song! You should listen to it, it's really cool! **

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Did you get your mind blown? Didn't expect the Northern Isles was home to people with elemental powers, did you? **

**And, if you write a review asking about Jack Frost, don't. The story will explain everything as the story progresses. **

**Any-who review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
